


Little Exposure

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Little Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age-Regressed Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Little Exposure

“We’ll take one room.” Dean said to the woman behind the desk.

“No, we’ll take two. Just a king for me.” You grumbled over him as you stepped up to the wood counter and slapped down a wad of cash without another word. Sam looked at you confused as you impatiently held your hand out for your room key. The moment the plastic key tag hit your palm, you turned on your heel and stormed out of the office with your duffle over your shoulder. 

The hut you had just finished had been absolutely excruciating. You and the boys had met up to tackle a changing and no matter how hard you tried you had still lost 3 mothers and a child. Now that the dust of the case had settled the only thing you wanted to do was relax and forget. You found your room quickly, ducked inside and locked the door. The second the sound of the deadlock turning died in the room you let your other half take over.

An hour later, you were sitting on your bed with your chocolate brown teddy bear, Mr. Bear in your lap surrounded by coloring books and broken crayons completely lost in little space. The outside world no longer existed; monsters were something you colored in your books and the only thing you hunted was Minnie Mouse bandaids to cover the little cuts and scrapes you and Mr. Bear had. You had Peter Pan playing on your laptop and you were contently signing along to the words when a loud knock echoed through your room. Expecting your pizza, you didn’t bother to cover up your Monster’s Inc sleep shirt as you skipped over to the door.

“Here ya gooo…Oh!” You exclaimed as your sort-of boyfriend turned back around toward you. A smile spread across his face as he looked at your shirt and he chuckled.

“Well don’t you look cute, babe.” Sam teased. Your face flushed red and you tried to close the door but he stopped you. “Wait… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t make fun…”

“It’s nothing.” You said dismissively as you tried once again to close the door to keep your secret hidden. The sudden sound of Following The Leader blaring from your laptop made you sigh and you threw your hands up in the air as the little side of you begged to be able to dance with the music. “It’s just… whatever, I guess.” you tried to vaguely explain as Sam hesitantly stepped into the room. His brows were furrowed as he took in the mess of books on your bed. 

“What is all this?” He asked as you sat back down in the middle of the bed. You shrugged as you paused your movie and grabbed Mr. Bear. You sighed as tears welled in the backs of your eyes.

“I have Borderline Personality Disorder so when life gets too hard on me, I tend to slip into a regressed mentality; almost like a second personality taking over for a while. Well… actually, I tend to function most of the time in some sort of regressed state but that’s a whole different story.” Sam nodded as he took a seat in the chair at the table by the window.

“So is it like ‘are you gunna be daddy’s good girl’, spankings and kinky sex?” he inquired and you shuttered and shook your head.

“Not at all. A lot of that is main-stream media propaganda; though the daddy/caregiver part does carry over in a sense. Age regression is a coping mechanism for me. It’s kinda like… um, well say for this case, yea? With a case like this, your first thought is to go and take a long hot shower, eat a big meal and sleep it off.” You gestured to the cluster of chaos on the bed in front of you and shrugged. “This is kinda like my long hot shower. I let my little side take over and the “adult side” takes a break.” Sam nodded slowly as his eyes continued to look at the coloring books and stuff on your bed.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asked after a minute as he finally looked back up at you. You gave him a half mouth smirk and cocked your eyebrow.

“Yea, Sam. I’m gunna tell a guy who depends on me to have his back that after the hunt, when he and his brother go to the bar, I’ll be having a tea party with Mr. Bear here.” You said as you held up your stuffed animal slightly. “It’s not something that most 20 somethings talk about with people they are kinda sorta dating.” Sam got up from the chair and walked over to the bed. He gently moved some coloring books out of the way before sitting down in front of you with a smile.

“If you think that because you have a little side as a coping mechanism is going to change how I feel about you, you’re sorely mistaken.” You looked up and met his eyes completely as a couple tears spilled over and he chuckled. “Come on, babe. We have been toeing that line of dating for two months and I already take care of you on hunts and when you are not in this mindset of yours. Did you honestly think I would turn you away because of this?” With a small shrug you hugged your bear to you and looked down.

“I just thought you would think it was weird.” You told him softly. Sam reached up and put his hand under your chin and gently lifted your face so you would look at him.

“It’s not weird, babe. While it is not in my typical wheelhouse, if it is something that makes you feel better at the end of the day, I think I can get on board the train.” You smiled and nodded weakly as Sam looked around the bed. “Now, you mentioned tea? I could go for some tea right about now.” The little in you leapt for joy and after only a moment of fighting it, you let her take over and you scrambled off the bed.

“You have to know. Mr. Bear makes the best tea in the whole wide world!” You exclaimed as you grabbed the small, broken, mismatched tea set from the bottom of your duffle. “But you have ta be careful because sometimes he makes it too hot.” You could see the slight look of unease at the situation for only a moment as Sam nodded before he let himself fall in to the caregiver role he saw you needed. You crawled back onto the bed with a bottle of water, a plastic teapot and one pink and one green tea cup. You handed him the small pink cup and grinned at how silly it looked in his large hand. “I’ll share my cup with you cuz Mr. Bear doesn’t like to share.”

“Well thank you for sharing with me.” You nodded as you pressed play on your laptop and with a smile plastered on your face, you let yourself get lost in the escape you needed.


End file.
